Let Her Go
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: King is stranded in Manganese Mountains, a storm is brewing, a storm that will bring cold air, snow and even death. Most inhabitants wouldn't dare venture out into those mountains unless one knew what they were doing. For King it was to protect a small, unprotected innocent sparkling from falling into the grabs of Megatron.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Foothills of Manganese Mountains

"This is it. This is how I am going to be remembered by."

A tall red, black and white mech thought as he ran into the foothills of Manganese Mountains. A very known mountain range that many if not all inhabitants of Cybertron knew where the deadliest. If not then certainly the early snow seasons would get one caught off guard and certainly unprotected from the harsh winds with no place to seek shelter if one was lost in a storm.

"Make this easier on yourself Brave!" A victorious voice none other than Megatron's could be heard a few kilk away from where the tall handsome brave currently stood.

"I will not let you have this poor defenceless sparkling, Megatron!" The Brave snarls back at the Tyrant.

"Foolish." The gun metal mech spoke as they came face to face before one another. Megatron held a deadly grin, the other back against the mountain side with the foothills of the mountains on either side of him. The only way out was blocked by the Tyrant. "Tell me, young one. What has Optimus Prime been teaching you?"

Green optics narrow at his question. The response was laughable if not gloryest to be honest with himself. Megatron laughs at the glare that was directed at him. "Honorable death, he's taught you, well than." It was a small movement of Megatron's right arm with blad out that caught the well trained optics of the mech standing before himself to react. A arm came up to block the blade from striking the poor helpless sparkling in Kings other arm. A painful cry leaves King as the arm holding up against the blade was giving away into his armor. His armor may not be suitable for physical contact with the blade like Megatron's but the knew the had to guard this poor sparkling from being turned into a killer much like Megatron.

"Foolish to think that you can take me."

"I'm not foolish, Megatron. I'm doing what is right." King snarls throwing his weight into the hold the has to get away from the larger mech the was fighting. "I protect those that can not!" King adds as he drawled his own sword keeping the other at bay with a vast distance.

"Prime has been too soft on you brave."

King growls as he took his sword and made the first move of fending off the Tyrant. Megatron steps back taken aback by the display of his sword skills. But that didn't seem to face Megatron as the was an ex-gladiator had seen many if not every kind of swordsmanship skill in the arenas of being a gladiator. Megatron barked out a laugh at the sight of the Brave fending him off. It seemed that the warlord would have a excellent time playing mind tricks with his enemy.

With the Tyrant laughing at him, King wasn't sure what was going on, to say the truth. All he knew was the sparkling he held was something Megatron wanted, and clearly so did himself, but who was going to be left standing after this fight? Would it be Megatron or himself left standing or worse, would it be him lying on the ground still trying to put up a fight against Megatron before the other sniffed out his last dying breath.

No, that wasn't going to be the case, not if King could hold out a few more klik until Optimus comes. Optimus did say that Megatron was a force that was to be reckoned with, that King didn't believe, until now. Someone had to notice that he hadn't returned to Headquarters. Surely his team would be alerting Optimus about him not being at base yet. Bishop would surely be the on to say anything about their leader not showing up,right?

A sharp burning pain came tearing through the side of King abdomen making the brave come out of this thoughts. "Gah" Knight cries out his sword dropping to the ground before his peds.

Megatron grins watching the wound the had created ooze energon "In pain Brave?" The question was said with snarkiness, no remorse or sympathy for what the other was feeling for pain.

The sparkling in King arm was let go as he lands on his knees feeling his strength being bleed out of him though the deep dash across his white abdomen.

"I won't." The Brave Leader started to speak, arm over the wound to help stop the bleeding, or to at least subside it until he got into contact with the Autobots. "I won't let you walk away from this."

"You're wrong, Brave. I will get away with this, who is the wiser to think that you gotten nearly lost in theses mountains and offlied by a mechanical." Megatron lifted his blade up and was going to slam his arm down into the chest of King, but the other was wise, and not as combat skilled as the Tyrant, nor had nearly the same amount of experience as the other. The Brave had grabbed his sword while he had the other gloating about his victory, by than the gunmetal colored mech was struck by King's sword being impaled straight thought his chest. It was a guess as to where Megatron's spark lays hidden behind his armor. For King it was an unexpected, and unlucky guess that cost him to be in the same boat as the Tyrant.

Megatron looked down than brought him rwby red optics to look into Kings shock, of not in plain horror. "You aim to kill a mech, you aim for their spark!" Megatron bellows at King, the arm that held the blade was reached upwards violently up King's already bleeding abdomen. By now King knew he had lost, if not he at least went down putting up a fight and that his fellow brothers would remember him. With his mind reeling King didn't notice the blade being forcefully removed from his frame, all he felt was the pain and the hard ground meeting up with his helm as he lands forcefully to the mountain ground. Green color optics where dim as King watched helpless on the ground as Meagan stalked his way towards the sparkling he once held. Crys of high pitched whails left the dark blue and seafoam green sparkling.

"Autobots approaching." A slim looking mech with a mask stated to his lord. Megatron was a few feet away from sparkling, and having to make an retreat so suddenly and without the sparkling. King watched as they left leaving him to pounder in his sorrow, and pain. The sparkling was out of reach of his grasp and the sound of rumbling engines off in the distance was a relief. King's optics slowly lost their color, his frame was losing too much blood to keep himself awake any longer, it was best to save it if a wild nitrotiger or whatever wild life was natíve in the Manganese mountain range.

How true that was to King as the orn sun slowly fades away in the side of the mountain. Fog was fast approaching to valley King was stranded in. It was thick as it rolls covering everything in its path with a light covering of drizzles of acid drops on the plants, trees and in this case both King and the sparkling who's whaling subsided to soft hardly heard whimpering of someone to hold it. A shadow of a mechanical slowly descends upon the two as it had heard the loud cry of a youngling lost. If anything it meant that if Carrier was offlined or it was lost,all the better for easy picking when it came to hunting. Hunting in the Manganese Mountains was harsh, only those who fought to survive were the ones that ruled the mountain range and that included a nitrotiger who just so happened to hear the cry of young.

Slowly inching closer and careful to make sure that the cries were not a trap from hunters, the nitrotiger field of vision cleared. Allowing the femme nitrotiger to gaze upon the hoarded scene before her very optics. Taking a closer inspection the nitrotiger walked up the larger frame of a mech who she knew was on his last dying breath before going to the well of Primus. The frame had taken it beating, who ever once possessed the frame would be welcomed by Primus with open arms.

Moving away from the mech's frame the white nitrotiger covers ground before herself and the sparkling to be standing right above the sparkling. She was shocked to see such a young sparkling be torn away from it's Sire so soon, much less have witnessed the gruesome fight with whatever it was that the sparklings Sire was so brutally wounded.

"Take." King spoke spooking the nitrotiger into crouching down an lashed out it's large paw that was armed with deadly claws. "Take him. Please." The Brave Police leader voice rasped as King used the last of his energy to speak to the wild nitrotiger. King watched as the defensive stance of the nitrotiger changed to a more relaxed posture and it's icy blue optics losing its heat to a more softened look to them. What was also a shocker to King was the fact that the wild nitrotiger could understand what was being asked of it.

King had a weak smile before he finally felt his frame shutting down. One by one systems shutting down to be running at minimum function. Said nitrotiger stood where it was for a few klik before it decided to transform now knowing that the older mech was in the early stages for emergency stasis, and systems running on their lowest settings. The white with black tiger knelt down beside the sparkling smiling to the dark blue and seafoam green as she gently stroke the cheek of the sparkling. Disregarded by the femme mechanical was the fact that King had made one last attempt to see what was going on around him.

What he saw was stunning to him, if not the most spark dropping sight that is if King even had a spark. He saw a femme kelt down in front of the sparkling named Ace and as he studied the femme small amount of characteristics of a nitrotiger could be spotted on the femme. For instance, the helm of the femme held more feminine structure as the top and bottom portion of the nitrotigers jaw made up her helm, from there the helm of the form of the nitrotiger optics stood out as they were dark, yet held the same icy blue tone to them as they did in the mechanical optics of said femme. The ears, they had King stumped for a few seconds before he realized that the white dots on the back side of the ear where there for the young to follow their Carrier in the dark. Trailing down the backside of the femme nitrotiger that King said to take the sparkling could see the tail of the mechanical flicking the very end of her tail.

"Ace." King spoke once more watching the femme nitrotiger give an unsettling look towards him before it was gone. "King." The mech moves his large black servo to his wounds.

Having the mech speaking to her caused the femme to freeze. She ponder on if she should risk the chance of speaking with this mech, but the chances out weighted to the fact that he was hurt and the sparkling was needing someone to care for it.

"Lighting." She said giving him a look of certainty. "You're in need of rest. He'll be taken good care of with myself to guide him. Two mechs are approaching, I must leave" Lighting said in very fluently in English to King as she knew he would understand her words rather than speaking to him in Cyberglyphics that she was sure he wouldn't understand.

King nods and finally shuts down completely in stasis. The last thing he saw was Ace, and a very loud noise that sounded like a cross between a grunt and woof.

"Arrrwoof!" Lighting made the noise knowing that one if not two approaching Autobots would surely know where to come looking. Again the femme nitrotiger does it again, before she finally hears the words 'over here!' in the distance. It was time for the big nitrotiger to make her leave. She did not want to be near or pinned down by Autobots, even though both sides deemed it unethical to pouch any form of mechanical, that is why they set aside the mountain range of Manganese for wild mechanicals to see safety.

Snatching the young sparkling named Ace by his scruff with her teeth the femme nitrotiger makes the long and trenches descend down the small cliff like hill that she had stumbled the two just only a few kilks ago. By the time Lighting reached the bottom of the valley she could easily make out voices, and see what was happening, even though a mech could not see though the acid mist didn't mean that mechanical like herself couldn't. She sees a small silver mech catching up with a much smaller younger yellow colored mech who was waiting for the other.

"It looks bad." Bumblebee spoke looking doesn't look down at King as Jazz scanned the area for any wild mechanicals near the area.

"Ratch's on his way, we need to keep him stable enough that he doesn't completely shut down in stasis. "Jazz goes over to the other side, helping Bumblebee roll King to his back.

"You don't think a wild mechanical would do this?"

"No, I don't. But I did notice tracks of a wild nitrotiger leading up to this unfoucanite mech. Whatever this mech had something wanted it and they wanted it no matter what."

"What in Primus name did you two drag me clear out." Ratchet started in one his ranting when his trained medical optics caught sight of Kings from. "Primus! Why didn't you two get me sooner! I am going to need to take him back to base. I cannot work on his wounds out here."

"Very well Ratchet, we'll help carry the mech to the ship." Bumblebee chipped in.

"Alert Prime of this. I have a feeling that this is just a part of something larger."


	2. Chapter two

Rated M for Mature

Brave Police crossover with Transformers.

Lighting belongs to me and me alone.

Enjoy

Chapter Two

Autobots base in Diego Garcia

"Prime, Sir!" Sideswipe calls from where he and a few humans sat monitoring for Decepticon activity.

Robert Epps was one of the humans with Sideswipe to be in charge of the humans. "That better not be anything related with Deceptions."

Sideswipe couldn't help but laugh at his human companion that was in charge of the shift of monitor duty. "As much as I wish it was, it just Jazz."

"Ain't the mech not to be reporting back from Cybertron until another day?!?"

"That was the plan." The silver mech reply back to the human and nods to Optimus that walked in. "Sir, Jazz is reporting in, earlier than we had discussed."

"What is Jazz wanting?!?"

"Says he needs the medical bay ready for Ratchet, and that he and Bumblebee found an unknown mech wounded in the foothills of the Manganese Mountain range."

"Send them through?" Epps asked for the first time since the Prime stepped in the hanger they were in.

"Would you, Epps." Prime asked Epps who pulls Jazz's face up on screen his voice was the only thing being carried through the video screen. "Jazz, what is happening on Cybertron?"

"Well..eh...The routine of checkin' the Manganese Mountain range for any Decepticons went south."

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Bee found a mech wounded greatly by a Decepticon, by who we aren't sure yet. The mech is in stasis, Ratchet is working on stabilizing him for when we do an orbital bounce."

"ETA?"

"One Joor, Prime." Jazz said cutting the comm off to help Ratchet who was spating cybergrahics left and right as he was wrist deep in the mech they found.

"Who's going to tell Major Lennox and Hide when they get back from their mission in the Middle East?" The British soldier asked as he was on the catwalk optic level with Sideswipe and Prime.

"I'll debrief Ironhide on the matter. As for Major Lennox, I'll leave you two to figure that one out among yourselves." Optimus said leaving them alone to head back to his office as he left he heard the two officer males arguing.

"You're the one to tell Will."Graham said as the other male took a jab at him.

"I don't paid enough to do this." Epps said while Graham had a big ole shit eating grin on his face.

"Don't like Will's metal guard dog?"

"Shut up, Graham."

"I'll just leave you two mechs alone." Sideswipe said to himself making sure to send a memo to Prowl and Jazz to keep their human on a tighter leash than they normally do. Making his exit Sideswipe makes a hasty retreat to get as far as possible away from were he was before the Xantium arrived and Ironhide and his human.

By nightfall Ironhide and Major William Lennox's trek down the ramp of the plane they where cooped up in for the ride home from their assigned mission together. There waiting for them to disembark off the plane was Optimus and Epps. The African American male stood with his hands behind his back, face set in a grim look as if he wished to not be standing before the plane and beside the leader of the Autobots.

"Never again will I deal with Scorponok again! That creepy ass fucking Decepticon almost killed my God damn ass." Will grippes to Epps as the two of them walked over to their barracks together. As the other male complains about his mission, Epps spoke.

"Will, we have a lot to discuss about. During a normal routine sweep of the Mountains on Cybertron, Jazz and Bee stumbled across a bot harmed by what they believe it to be Decepticons."

Major Lennox sighs too tired to deal with the information that he's hearing from his friend. "When will they arrive?"

"Orn, according to Jazz."

"English!" Will said to his friend. "Speak English! And does Hide know about this yet?"

"Tomorrow." Epps looked over his shoulder at the two large members of the Autobots as he gave Will the English version of their robotic friends words. If it wasn't for Sideswipe telling him the earth meaning of the words Epps probably wouldn't know what they meant either. "Optimus is taking with him now by the looks of the two of them being solely focused."

Prime spoke once the humans walked away from them. The red and blue flamed mech could see that Will wasn't taking the news too good by his body language. "Ironhide, we have just received news from Jazz that there's Decepticon activity in the Manganese Mountains. While out surveying the area with Jazz, Bumblebee found a wounded mech."

"When are we expecting to hear from again?"

"Orn." Prime answered. "From Ratchet's voice in the background, this unknown mech's conditions are life threatening."

With Ratchet, with the two younger members of the team Ultra Magnus couldn't help but be worried that something terrible has happened to his beloved ship. That ship has helped him out in more ways than one to be exact. For the City Commander the blue and white mech had a lot of weight being carried on his broad shoulders of his. Granted he did help lighten the load on both Prowl and Jazz so the two didn't have such a workload, but just letting Ratchet use the beloved Xantiam had the city command stressed. Word has it that they found a wounded mech in the Manganese Mountains. That could not be possible as no civilian would be stupid enough to wonder into the mountains unless they knew exactly what they were doing. Besides hadn't they set aside at that mountain range for all wild mechanicals to have a safe place to flee from the raging war of theirs? So what was a mech doing clear out there for? Was the mech running from the Decepticons? A rouge Con possible wanting to defect to the other side?

Magnus had many possibilities for the unknown mech, but none of them could be right as they were just thearies. Only one way to know the truth is for the Xantiam to land. One thing was a sure deal was to make the Xantiam off limits for Jazz to use since he brought trouble to them. He was sure Ratchet would like to use whatever supplies are needed on the ship to repair the mech they found.


	3. Chapter three

Rated M for Mature

Brave Police crossover with Transformers.

Lighting belongs to me and me alone.

Enjoy

Chapter Three

Back at the Foothills of the Manganese Mountain

Unknown to the three mech's the femme nitrotiger watched them for a few minutes before she disappeared from sight. The long trek to the small den wasn't too physical, but having to stop an set the young yet heavy lion cub down was slowing her down than normal. It was good to let Ace roam around, and when he got too fair and out of sight Lighting would give a grunt out for him to come back. Sure enough the lion cub learned quickly coming right back to the femme nitrotiger.

With a nod the femme nitrotiger began to start the climb up the side of the mountain to were her den was, and Ace closely following the back ears with the white dots on them as the frame of the femme nitrotiger blended in with the acid mist around them. At the top stood greeting them was a large titanium moose that snorted at the nitrotiger before speaking with the femme nitrotiger.

"Thought we agreed upon not helping the two legged?" The mostly blue with dark grey and red on him asked.

"And have you, yourself, Thunderhoof forgotten that you were once in this position?" Lighting made a quick flick of her tail at the titanium moose.

"I..I"

"You were once like this penume-lion cub running from the Law. Lost, without a place to stay and someone to care for you. If not for me than you still be there today."

"I was young." Thunderhoof remarks. "I had a lot to learn then as yous can see I fared well compared to those I was a rival with."

"They all offlined for getting caught, as for yourself, you were lucky to find you than another predator that would of offlined you."

"Yeah well, at least I have a place to home and crack my antlers against a few others that don't mind."

"If you so desire to see another orn, Thunderhoof. I suggest that you cut all ties of doing crimes before I personally let those two leggeds in these mountains." Lighting threatened the titanium moose named Thunderhoof. She bent over scooping up Ace, walking past Thunderhoof. Things back than always seem to have an odd way of getting back at you it seemed for Thunderhoof. As anything else did, the titanium moose didn't realize just how much Lighting has been trying to keep him safe, maybe it's best, like she said to cut all ties.

The nitrotiger did say she once helped a cyberdog. Watched him be turned against herself an those she protected in these mountains. Thunderhoof shakes his helm the antlers on his head getting caught up in a nearby tree branch causing the titanium moose to snort thrashing his helm about.

"Try relaxing and not panicking, Thunderhoof."

Thunderhoof did as the femme said calming down am working his way out of the tangled mess with his alters. Said moose spoke. "Tell me, what ever happened to em?"

Lighting sets Ace down in the confined space of their den. Not speaking to the moose the tiger stood back up optics offlined as she spoke. "Steeljaw made his choice. He has chosen to be with one of the two leggeds. One which I do not want to in counter."

Thunderhoof was silent and stunned to know that the older mech he had grown to know and gotten to play with as a youngling had chosen to be among the two legged. "You were out playing around in the stream when Steeljaw returned. Something was off about him. He seems like he changed, I noticed than that he had scars, and dents on his plating. I knew there was nothing I could do for him. He made his choice, one that will cost him dearly, but worse of all it cost him the form of a family. The two legged he chosen to be with was a Mercenary, know widely among space for his successful hunts he done. Brutal hunter, kills for the credits, sadly it was him that Steeljaw chose to serve for the rest of his functional life. Earth was the last I knew he to be with the two legged. Optimus Prime was also here among Earth that held the two legged mercenaries attention. Steeljaw offlined by a few humans, as well as some of the Autobots that were left on earth."

Lighting ex-vents and looked down at the sleeping form of Ace. "Humans are no more worse than ourselves. Killing one another, for a cause, a war that we are selfishly know won't end."

"That mech, the one you spoke too. You said never to speak around the two legged or show our true selves. Why did you?"

"I know, I said not too, but the mech I stumbled upon was not from here. Earth. Earth was where he came from. The scent of Earth was all over him, as well as other scents of mechs. He was in a family, like the two sides of this war."

Thunderhoof stood there stunned to his core. How could his best friend Steeljaw, just uproot everything he had with this nitrotiger? He was safe, had someone caring for him, and had someone looking out for his best interest. The titanium moose looked away from the view of Ace being cuddling with his caregiver, Lighting. She was his, but then again Thunderhoof could look after himself in most cases.


End file.
